


Seventeen group chat is a mess

by Miss_Cherry



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Chatting & Messaging, M/M, Polyamory, Sexual Humor, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-03-29 15:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 4,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13929534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Cherry/pseuds/Miss_Cherry
Summary: Papa Coups: Hansol, S.O.S!!! Is it possible to love to people at the same time?!?Papa Coups: Oops! Wrong chat! Don't read!!!Mama Hannie : ...Mama Hannie : What do you mean "two people at the same time" ?





	1. What do you mean "two people at the same time?"

**Author's Note:**

> Seungcheol = Papa Coups  
> Jeonghan = Mama Bannie  
> Joshua = Joshus Christ  
> Junhui = Jun-tastic  
> Mingyu = Meangyu  
> Minghao = Nation's bf  
> Seungkwan = Diva boo  
> Hansol = God Rap Hansol  
> Jihoon = Dwarf  
> Soonyoung = Dwarf's official Bf  
> Seokmin = Donkey Yum  
> Chan = Little Channie ^^  
> Wonwoo = xXxemo_wooxXx
> 
> Also, my mother tongue isn't english so sorry if I make mistakes

**Papa** **Coups** : Hansol, S.O.S!!! Is it possible to love two people at the same time?!?  
**Papa** **Coups** : Oops! Wrong chat! Don't read!!!

 **Mama Hannie** : ...  
**Mama Hannie** : What do you mean "two people at the same time" ?

 **Meangyu:** I smell drama

 **Jun-tastic:** I smell break up

 **Dwarf:** I smell murder

 **Mama Hannie:** You dont love me anymore?  
**Mama Hannie:** I'm crying, like, for real...

 **Nation's** **bf** : I'm with him. He's really crying

 **Jun-tastic:** Comfort him you asshat!

 **Papa Coups:** Hannie... I still love you...

 **Mama Hannie:** You said that you love someone else... (It's Hao who is texting. Jeonghan can't see because of the tears)

 **Little Channie** ^ ****^: I dont like when the parents are arguing....

 **Donkey Yum:** Chan is about to cry


	2. I still want to date, cuddle, kiss and marry you

_**Seungcheol** created a new group chat !_

_**Seungcheol** added **Jeonghan** to the chat !_

 

 **Seungcheol:** Hannie... I still love you. I still want to date, cuddle, kiss and marry you. But I also love that person the same way...

 **Jeonghan:** Who is it? Do I know him? (It's still Hao)

 **Seungcheol:** ... Jisoo

 **Jeonghan:** Add him

 **Seungcheol:** ...

 **Seungcheol:** Why?

 **Jeonghan:** Add him.

 

_**Seungcheol** added **Joshua** to the chat_

 

 **Joshua:** Are you guys okay? Minghao explained me what happened

 **Jeonghan:** (I took my phone back) We are fine. But we were wondering something

 **Jeonghan:** Will you be our boyfriend?

 **Jeonghan:** I mean, if your okay with it

 **Joshua:** Well... Why don't we try to go on a date?

 **Jeonghan:** I'm in

 **Seungcheol:** If you are both okay with it then count me in


	3. Yeah Joshua, weren't you on a date ?

**Jun-tastic:** Guys...

 **Nation's bf** : We have some tea to spill...

 

_**Jun-tastic** changed **Nation's bf** 's nickname into " **Jun's baby boy** "_

 

 **Meangyu:** Ok, now, the tea

 **Jun-tastic:** We were on a date when we saw THEM!

 **Jun's baby boy** : THEY were on a coffee date!

 **Jun-tastic:** The holy trinity...

 **Jun's baby boy** : JiHanCheol!

 **Dwarf's official bf:** Jihancheol?...

 **Dwarf:** Jisoo, Jeonghan and Seungcheol, smart ass

 **Dwarf's official bf** : But babe =(

 **Dwarf:** ...

 **Dwarf's official bf** : ...

 **Dwarf:** ...

 **Dwarf's official bf** : ...

 **Dwarf:** ...

 **Dwarf:** <3

 **God Rap Hansol:** Wow...

 **God Rap Hansol:** Jihoon is actually soft

 **Dwarf** : I hope you'll choke on Seungkwan's dick bitch

 **Joshus Christ:** Language!

 **Dwarf:** That was english!

 **Donkey Yum:** Weren't you on a date? 

 **Dwarf** : Yeah Joshua, weren't you on a date ?

 **Joshus Christ:** The date is finished

 **Joshus Christ:** We went back home something like two hours ago

 **Little Channie** ^^: Where is Seungcheol?

 **Joshus Christ:** Taking a nap

 **Diva boo:** Oh

 **Little Channie** ^^: And Jeonghan? 

 **Joshus Christ:** Under the shower

 **Diva boo:** O H

 **Diva boo:** Are you still naked?

 **Joshus Christ:** Seungkwan! The kid can read!

 **Little Channie** ^^: Why would Joshua be naked?

 **Jun-tastic:** Chan, you are so pure

 **xXxemo_wooxXx:** It's such a blessing

 **Joshus Christ** : Gotta go. Bye

 **Diva boo:** Jeonghan is back?

 **Joshus Christ** : Shut the fuck up!

 **Joshus Christ** : Sorry, that was rude

 **Joshus Christ** : Can you please shut the fuck up?

 **Diva boo:** Have fun =)

 **Joshus Christ:** Bye.


	4. Chan isn't pure

* * *

**_God Rap Hansol_ ** _changed **Papa Coups** 's nickname into " **Father Seungcheol"**_

_**God Rap Hansol** changed  **Joshus Christ** 's nickname into " **Dad Joshua"**_

_**God Rap Hansol** changed  **Mama Hannie** 's nickname into " **Mom Jeonghan** "_

 

 **God Rap**   **Hansol** : Jeonghan? Did you know that Chan isn't pure?

 **Mom Jeonghan:**...

 **Mom Jeonghan:** What do you mean?

 **Little Channie ^^:** Hansol, don't you dare.

 **God Rap Hansol:** I saw him making out with some guy yesterday

 **Mom Jeonghan:** *gasp*

 **God Rap Hansol:** And there was a used condom in his trash can

 **Mom Jeonghan:** *GASP*

 **Father Seungcheol:** Well at least he used a condom

 **Little Channie ^^:** I trusted you Hansol...

 

 **_Diva boo_ ** _changed **Little Channie** 's nickname into " **Secret hoe"**_

 

 **Jun's baby boy:** That plot twist

 **Jun's baby boy:** Chan isn't pure

 **Dwarf's official bf:** I thought he was straight..

 **Dwarf:** Soonyoung, for fuck sake, please shut up

 **Dwarf:** Why am I dating him again?

 **Dad Joshua:**...

 **Dad Joshua:** Because you love him?

 **Dad Joshua:** I guess?

 **Dwarf:** Ah yeah... Right...

 **Dwarf's official bf:**...

 

_**Dwarf's official bf** changed their nickname into "  **Single bc my bf doesn't love me"**_

 

 **Dwarf:** No wait, Soonyoung

 **Dwarf:** Soonyoung

 **Dwarf:** Damn it


	5. I'd be your husband right now if I could

_**Jihoon** created a new chat_

_**Jihoon** added  **Soonyoung** to the chat_

 

 **Jihoon:**  I love you

 **Soonyoung:** You don't.

 **Jihoon:** Trust me, I do. I am your partner, Soonyoung. I'd be your husband right now if I could

 **Soonyoung** : But you don't act like as if you love me... Sometimes, I even wonder if I'm not annoying you....

 **Jihoon:** You know what we are going to do? I'm going to come over, we are going to order'pizzas and we are going to eat them while watching a movie and cuddling, okay?

 **Soonyoung:** ...

 **Soonyoung** : It's a date

 


	6. It was a platonic kiss

**Single bc my bf doesn't love me** changed their nickname to **Jihoon's bf**

 **Jihoon's bf** changed **Dwarf's** nickname to **Hoshi's love**

 

 **xXxemo_wooxXx** : So you're not breaking up?

 **Hoshi's love** : Of course not!

 **Meangyu** : Wonwoo, you owe me 15 bucks

 **Jihoon's bf** : You made a bet about our relationship?

 **Jihoon's bf** : Jun, don't you have tea on them?

 **Jun-tastic:** Of course I do, who do you think I am?

 

 ** _Diva_ _boo_** _changed **Jun-tastic** 's nickname to **Tea spiller**_

 

 **Tea spiller** : Thanks

 **Tea spiller:** They're dating

 **God Rap Hansol** : Wonwoo and Mingyu!?

 **Donkey Yum:** I wasn't expecting this...

 **Mom Jeonghan** : My babies are growing up so fast

 **xXxemo_wooxXx** : Where did you even get that from?

 **Tea spiller:** I saw you cuddling on the couch

 **Meangyu:** It was a platonic cuddle

 **Tea spiller:** He kissed your cheek

 **Meangyu:** It was a platonic kiss

 **Tea spiller:** And then he kissed your lips

 **Meangyu:** It was... Fine, we're dating

 **Donkey Yum:** Wow, the emo kid is dating the tree kid? I ship it

 **Father Seungcheol:** And when are you going to find a boyfriend?

 **Donkey Yum:** ...

 **Donkey Yum** : OMG!

 **Donkey Yum** : My math homeworks ate my mouse's cat

 **Donkey Yum** : I really have to go!

 **Father Seungcheol** : Seokmin?

 **Father Seungcheol** : SEOKMIN?!

 **Father Seungcheol** : What just happened?


	7. It was nice to know you Seungcheol

**Father Seungcheol:** Chan, with who were you making out?

 **Secret hoe** **:** I forgot how to read

 **Diva boo:** Hansol, you said you saw him, so you know who is his secret boyfriend

 **God** **Rap Hansol:**  Of course but I'm not going to reveal his name

 **Jun's baby boy:** Jun, do you know who is it?

 **Tea spiller:** RT Hansol. Same for Seokmin's boyfriend

 **Meangyu:** You know who is it ?!

 **Tea spiller:** Of course. I know each of  your little secrets

 **Meangyu:** That's impossible

 **Tea spiller:** Want to bet?

 **Meangyu:**...

 **Meangyu:** He knows each of our little secrets

 **Mom Jeonghan:** My babies are dating and I can't even know with who

 **Secret hoe:** Sorry Mom =(  <3

 

_**Mom Jeonghan** changed  **Secret hoe** 's nickname to " **Lovely son** "_

 

 **Mom Jeonghan:** It's okay darling =)

 **Father Seungcheol:** You're so whipped for him sometimes it's almost pitiful

 **Mom Jeonghan:**...

 **Mom Jeonghan:** It was nice to know you Seungcheol

 **Dad Joshua:** Yoon Jeonghan come back here right now

 **Dad Joshua:** JEONGHAN!


	8. You're just a band of ungrateful bitches

**Jun's baby boy:** Why is Seungcheol screaming?

 **xXxemo_wooxXx:** Jeonghan is hitting him with a book

 **Hoshi's love:** Um?

 **Hoshi's love:** Help him?

 **xXxemo_wooxXx:** Wait, Mingyu and Soonyoung are recording

 **Hoshi's love:** Well tell Soonyoungie that if he doesn't bring his ass here right now, I'm going to go get him by myself

 **xXxemo_wooxXx:** He is on his way

 **Rap God Hansol:** Send the video

 **Jun's baby boy:** ^

 **Diva boo:** ^^

 **Donkey Yum:** ^^^

 **Mom Jeonghan:** You're just a band of ungrateful bitches

 **Dad Joshua:** Jeonghan! Don't talk like that to the kids!

 **Lovely son:** Is Seungcheol okay?

 **Father Seungcheol:** Yes I'm okay

 **Father Seungcheol:** Thank you for worrying. You're an angel

 **Mom Jeonghan:** *cough*

 **Father Seungcheol:** Don't be jealous, you are my one and only angel

 **Dad Joshua:** *cough*

 **Father Seungcheol:** You are too, don't worry

 **Meangyu:** Weren't Jeonghan and Seungcheol fighting something like 3 minutes ago?

 **Mom Jeonghan:** I can't stay mad at him

 **Hoshi's love** **:** You beat the shit out of him

 **Mom Jeonghan:** So I'm not mad anymore.

 **Diva boo:** You know what? I'm not even going to try to understand you, Yoon Jeonghan...


	9. See you later <3

_**Chan**  created a new chat_

_**Chan**  added  **Seokmin**  to the chat_

 

 **Chan:**  Are you going to tell them?

 **Seokmin:**  I don't know

 **Seokmin:**  Do you want me to tell them?

 **Chan:**  I'm not sure...

 **Chan:**  I mean... It's nice to have a secret like that: only us knowing, not having to share anything with everyone. Having our own little girl...

 **Seokmin:**  Then we are going to keep this world secret a little bit longer

 **Chan:**  Okay =)

 **Chan:**  Bye then ^^

 **Seokmin:**  Oh Chan

 **Chan:**  Hum?

 **Seokmin:**  I'm so sorry for everything you've been through because of me and for not understanding before...

 **Chan:**  It's fine Seokmin

 **Chan:**  Everything's okay now

 **Seokmin:** So...

 **Seokmin:** See you later?

 **Chan:**  See you later <3


	10. Seventeen sounds better

**Diva boo:** Guys!

 **Diva boo:** I was re- (x127) watching NCT Dream GO and I thought...

 **Donkey Yum** **:** Why did they change their concept?

 **Dad Seungcheol:** How would it have been if Lucas was part of NCT Dream?

 **xXxemo_wooxXx:** Why is Jisung so freaking tall for a 16 years old?

 **Meangyu:** They look damn good with blue contacts?

 **Diva boo:** No

 **Diva boo:** I mean yes

 **Diva boo:** But, why don't we create our own group?

 **Diva boo:** Our name could be Seventeen

 **Lovely Son** **:** We're thirteen...

 **Diva boo:** Seventeen sounds better

 **Diva boo:** See, what is blocking us?

 **Mom Jeonghan:** No time?

 **Hoshi's love:** No motivation?

 **Jihoon's bf:** No talent?

 **Diva boo:** You just break my dream...

 **God Rap Hansol:** Come in my room , I'll comfort you

 **Jun's baby boy:** O H

 **God Rap Hansol:** I was going to cuddle him but I don't dislike your suggestion, Minghao

 **Diva boo:** Hansol! What's wrong with you?!

 **God Rap Hansol:** Minghao! Your stupid suggestion made my baby upset! Excuse you!

 **God Rap Hansol:** I'm sorry, sweetheart. Come here, I'll cuddle you

 **Dad Joshua:** The first sentence strangely sounds like something Jeonghan would say...

 **Father Seungcheol:** That's what I was thinking about...

 **Mom Jeonghan:** I hate you both

 **Dad Joshua:** Angel, you know just like us that it's not true

 **Mom Jeonghan:** Definitely hate you both...

 


	11. Jeonghan and Seungcheol are Wild™

_**Tea spiller**  changed  **Jun's bay boy** 's nickname to  **Jun's one and only**_

 

 

 **Jun's one and only:**  What was that for?

 **Tea spiller:**  Because I love you <3

 **Donkey Yum:** Can you guys just stop giving each other lovey dovey nicknames?

 **Tea spiller:**  Like you don't do it with your boyfriend

 **Mom Jeonghan:**  Wha was his name already?

 **Donkey Yum:**  1.Not as often as you 2.Well tried Jeonghan

 **Mom Jeonghan:**  Why can't I know? If you only tell me

 **Donkey Yum:**  The ohers are going to know within 10min. I know you, Yoon Jeonghan

 **Mom Jeonghan:** I can keep a secret!

 **Diva boo:**  No you can't 

 **Mom Jeonghan:**  Shut up before I make you

 **Diva boo:**  I dare you bitch

 **Dad Joshua:** God forgive me but I hate people who aren't comprehensives!

 **L** **ovely son:** What happened?

 **Dad Joshua:** Some a**hole told me that I was disgusting for having two boyfriend and that I was going to Hell for that

 **Father Seungcheol:** What's his name? I just wanna talk

 **Mom Jeonghan:** Who wants to help to hide the corpse?

 **xXxemo_wooxXx:** Me!

 **Meangyu:** Wtf dude?

 **God Rap Hansol:** How can you "dude" your bf?

 **Meangyu:** I don't need to give him a stupid nickname since he already knows that I love him

 **Dad Joshua:** Guys! Jeonghan and Seungcheol really went to see him!

 **Dad Joshua:** I CAN'T FIND THE KITCHEN KNIFE!

 **Hoshi's love:** Jeonghan and Seungcheol are Wild™


	12. I think Jihoon just died

**Meangyu:** I need a gun or something

 **xXxemo_wooxXx:** Mingyu, that was nothing

 **Father Seungcheol:** What happened again?

 **Meangyu:** This ugly ass jelly boy flirted with my boyfriend RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME!

 **xXxemo_wooxXx:** And I rejected him so calm down

 **God Rap Hansol:** Was he hot at least?

 **Meangyu:** As hot as the slap you are going to take

 **xXxemo_wooxXx:** Mingyu!

 **Diva boo:** I'm officially single

 **God Rap Hansol:** Babe I was kidding

 **Hoshi's love:** That's it. I'm throwing myself out of the window.

 **Jun's one and only:** Take me with you!

 **Diva boo:** Nevermind, I'm still dating him

 **Jihoon's bf:** I think Jihoon just died

 **Father Seungcheol:** We all died at this point Soonyoung


	13. When can we get married?

_**Junhui** created a new chat_

**_Junhui_** _added **Seungcheol** ,  **Jeonghan** ,  **Jisoo** ,  **Mingyu** ,  **Seungkwan** ,  **Hansol** ,  **Jihoon** ,  **Soonyoung** ,  **Chan** ,_ ** _Seokmin_** and _**Wonwoo** to the chat_

 

 **Junhui:**  When can we get married?

 **Wonwoo:** You want to propose to Hao?!

 **Junhui:** Not now but... After? Maybe?

 **Jisoo:** You really want to marry him? I mean, you have to be sure

 **Junhui:** Of course I want to marry him. But aren't we too young?

 **Soonyoung:** Well, you are 19 and 20. I think i's still a bit young to get married but if you really want to propose to Hao then just do it if you think you are ready to get married.

 **Jihoon:** Why so serious babe?

 **Soonyoung:** Marriage isn't a joke, Jihoon.

 **Seungkwan:** Want to get married as well, Soonyoung?

 **Jeonghan:** No one is getting married before Cheolie, Shua and me

 **Junhui:** Back to me now

 **Junhui:** I don't know what to do

 **Junhui:** I love him so much

 **Seungcheol:** Do you have a ring?

 **Junhui:** Yes

 

_**Junhui** sented an image_

 

 **Mingyu:**  Holy shit!

 **Wonwoo:** How much did you pay this?!

 **Junhui:** 1 740 825,00 ￦*

 **Hansol:** Wow! I'd have to work 150 weeks to have this money

 **Junhui:** Guys! Seriously, do I prpose to him or not?

 **Seokmin:** I think you should propose to him now and then get married when you'll have a stable situation

 **Junhui:** Yeah, I'll do it like that

 **Junhui:** But how do I propose? Like, I want to do something quite simple but not a simple proposal in the living room

 **Chan:** Where did you had your first date?

 **Junhui** : Han River why?

 **Chan:** Then you should propose to him there. You ask him to go on a walk with you and when you reach the spot where ou had your date, you kneeled down in front of him. Basic but still romantic

 **Junhui:** Thank you so much guys!

 **Jeonghan:** I better be your best man at the wedding

 **Junhui:** We'll see, we'll see

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *1 740 825,00 ￦=1350€  
>  = approximately 1666$  
>  = approximately 1183£


	14. Wonwoo lost Mingyu

**xXxemo_wooxXx:** I LOST MINGYU!

 **Hoshi's love:** You're at a party how did you lost your boyfriend?

 **xXxemo_wooxXx:** He was/is drunk and I was bringing him back home. But he needed to pee so I left him in the bathroom for 1 FREAKING MINUTE and when I went in to see if he was okay, you know cuz' he's drunk, he was gone! What do I do?!

 **Father Seungcheol:** What happened?

 **Donkey Yum:** Wonwoo lost Mingyu

 **Dad Joshua:** How did you lose him?

 **xXxemo_wooxXx:** FOUND HIM!

 **Mom Jeonghan:** Where was he?

 **xXxemo_wooxXx:** Playing in the street with a stray cat

 **xXxemo_wooxXx:** He is crying because I don't want to bring the cat home

 **xXxemo_wooxXx:** Well we have a cat now...

 **Lovely son:** Whipped

 **xXxemo_wooxXx:** He was so cute I couldn't say no!

 **God Rap Hansol:**... The cat or Mingyu?...

 **xXxemo_wooxXx:** Mingyu stupid rat

 **xXxemo_wooxXx:** But the cat isn't bad either

 **Diva boo:** What's his name? Or her?

 **xXxemo_wooxXx:** His name is Olaf

 **Jihoon's bf:** Olaf? As in Frozen?

 **xXxemmo_wooxXx:** I couldn't say no to him okay!

 **Jun's one and only:** You are more whipped for Mingyu than Seungcheol is for Jeonghan and Joshua

 **Father Seungcheol:** At least I'm not going to propjovmqolnbQAJDHVBMIK

 **Jun's one and only:** ?

 **Mom Jeonghan:** Jisoo took his phone

 **Jun's one and only:** Why?

 **Mom Jeonghan:** You'll see


	15. My kids can't hate themself. Not in my christian household

**Meangyu:** What happened? Why do I have vomit on my shirt? Why is there a cat on our bed?

 **Diva boo:** You almost gave a heart attack to Wonwoo

 **Meangyu:** What did I do?

 **Donkey Yum:** You were at a party, you got drunk, you needed to pee so he let you used the bathroom and then you disappeared.

He found you in the street playing with a stray cat. You cried because you wanted to bring the cat with you and since Wonwoo is whipped, he allowed you to.

That's why you have a cat on your bed. His name is Olaf. You chose it. Don't judge.

 **Meangyu:** Omg that's so embarassing... I have to apologize to Wonwoo... I kind of hate me right now

 **Hoshi's love:** Yeah I feel you

 **Tea spiller:** Wtf Jihoon?

 **Jihoon's bf:** You have nothing to hate about yourself,love. You are perfect.

 **Mom Jeonghan:** My kids can't hate themself. Not in my christian household

 **Dad Joshua:** So you finally accept it?

 **Mom Jeonghan:** Not in my house*

 **Jun's one and only:** Seven peace makers once said "Love Yourself". Their name were Kim Seokjin, Kim Namjoon, Min Yoongi, Jung Hoseok, Park Jimin, Kim Taehyung and Jeon Jungkook.

 **Hoshi' love:** First: Can I hate myself in peace? Second: Thanks babe, you are perfect too Third: Nice reference, Minghao

 **Jun's one and only:** It was the perfect opportunity. I had to.

 **Father Seungcheol:** I am proud of you son

 **Tea spiller:** My boyfriend is such an intellectual

 

 


	16. Am I a twink?

**Lovely son:** Yeah I miss you too

 **Lovely son:** Wrong chat!

 **God Rap Hansol:** Who do you miss?

 **Diva boo:** His boyfriend of course

 **Lovely son:** Fuck it

 **Dad Joshua:** Language

 **Lovely son:** Fck it

 **Father Seungcheol:** Hey, my precious little Channie ^^

 **Lovely son:** No you can't know who he is

 **Father Seungcheol:** Fuck it

 **Dad Joshua:** Language!

 **Father Seungcheol:** Fck it

 **Mom Jeonghan:** Am I a twink?

 **M** **eangyu:** Oh yes, yes you are

 **xXxemo_wooxXx:** What's a twink?

 **xXxemo_wooxXx:** Mingyu just explained it to me

 **xXxemo_wooxXx** **:** Yes Jeonghan you're a twink

 **Father Seungcheol:** But you're hot

 **Mom Jeonghan:** Oh so I'm a twink but since I'm hot it's okay?

 **Dad Joshua:** Yeah?

 **Mom Jeonghan:** Yeah I agree


	17. You know what? Let's break up

**Diva boo:** Guys! If your boyfriend went to drink a coffee with his ex wihout telling you, how would you react?

 **God Rap Hansol:** Oh come on

 **Jihoon's bf:** Honestly, I wouldn't like it

 **Diva boo:** See?

 **God Rap Hansol:** Stop being such a drama queen! It was just a freaking coffee

 **Diva boo:** With your hot ex!

 **God Rap Hansol:** Okay. You know what? Let's break up.

 **Meangyu:** Hansol

 **God Rap Hansol:** I'm tired of him making a scene each time I do something

 **Diva boo:** Okay then. Bye.

 **God Rap Hansol:** Bye.

 

_**Diva boo** left the chat_

**_God Rap Hansol_ ** _left the chat_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God forgive me


	18. Don't kill my boyfriend?

**Mom Jeonghan:** Okay Seungcheol. There might be coffee on your history paper. Maybe it's you, maybe it's me, maybe it's the wind we're not going to judge

 **Father Seungcheol:** ...A lot of coffee?...

 **Mom Jeonghan:** Maybe a little bit in the middle that covers something like four lines?

 **Dad Joshua:** Seungcheol told me to tell you that you better re-write it if you want to live another 24 hours

 **Tea spiller:** Their relationship amazes me. Seokmin's and C's does, too

 **Meangyu:** C?.... His boyfriend's name starts with a C?

 **Tea spiller:** Exactly

 **Donkey Yum:** Jeonghan might lives for another 24 hours but that's might not be your case

 **Jun's one and only:** Um... Don't kill my boyfriend?

 **Donkey Yum:** Um... I do what I want?

 **Tea spiller:** You can prepare your weapons then, Seokmin

****


	19. It must be nice to have a relationship like that

_**Chan** created a new chat_

_**Chan** added_   _ **Jun**_ ** _hui_** _to the chat_

 

 **Chan:** Please don't tell them

 **Chan:** I don't want them to know

 **Junhui:** Can I know why?

 **Chan:** Because it's our relationship, not their. They don't have to know

 **Junhui:** But you know about everyone's relations in the group

 **Chan:** Because I don't have the choice. For example, when Jihoon and Soonyoung got together, the first thing they did is announcing it to the group. You asked us if you should propose to Minghao. You exposed Mingyu and Wonwoo as well as Jeonghan, Joshua and Seungcheol. And when Hansol and Seungkwan broke up, they didn't even bother to open a private chat. You are always talking about your relationships. I don't have the choice but to know about it. But Seokmin and I decided to keep our realtionship private. We don't want to talk about it

 **Junhui:** Yeah you're right. I didn't even realize that we were talking that much about our relation. But fine. I will not tell them

 **Chan:** Thank you Jun

 **Junhui:** It must be nice to have a relationship like that

 **Chan:** Yes it is


	20. They are going to end up in bed anyway

**Jun's one and only:** Does anyone have news about Verkwan?

 **Jihoon's bf:** They still don't want to talk to each other

 **Dad Joshua:** They should. I mean, Seungkwan over-reacted as well as Vernon. If they talk, they might understand that

 **Meangyu:** And go back together

 **xXxemo_wooxXx:** Why would they go back together if they broke up?

 **Meangyu:** They broke up because Hansol had enough of Seungkwan attitude. And Seungkwan agreed because Hansol didn't tell him that he was hanging out with his ex. Both reactions were just the result of anger. But they didn't fell out of love. I bet that they are going to realize their mistakes and they are going to get back together

 **Mom Jeonghan:** They better go back together

 **Mom Jeonghan:** I mean

 **Mom Jeonghan:** VerKwan is the second superior couple in this group

 **Mom Jeonghan:** The first one being JiHanCheol

 **Tea spiller:** They are going to end up in bed anyway.

 **Father Seungcheol:** Jun! You broke the emotional mood!

 **Tea spiller:** What emotional mood lmao. Jeonghan was talking about JiHanCheol being the superior couple

 **Tea spiller:** Which isn't true

 **Tea spiller:** Everyone knows that the superior couple is JunHao

 **Hoshi's love:** Sometimes I'm wondering what I am friend with

****


	21. You're the one who broke up with him

_**Hansol** created a new chat_

**_Hansol_ ** _added **Jisoo** to the chat_

_**Hansol** changed their nickname to  **Vernon**_

_**Vernon** changed  **Jisoo** 's nickname to  **Joshua**_

 

 **Vernon:** I want Seungkwan back

 **Joshua:** You're the one who broke up with him

 **Vernon:** I know but I miss him. Like, I miss his smile and his voice when he just woke up in the morning, the way he rubs his eyes when he is tired... I just miss him! I love him so much...

 **Joshua:** Then talk to him

 **Vernon:** But what if he doesn't love me anymore?

 **Joshua:** I think you can add that to The List Of Extremly Stupide Things Vernon Said. He does love you

 **** **Vernon:** How do you know?

 **Joshua:** It's not hard to tell. Go tell him that you love him

 **Vernon:** I swear to your flat ass if he doesn't love me anymore, I'll stab you with a dart

 


	22. I'll take care of you

_**Hansol** created a new chat_

**_Hansol_ ** _added **Seungkwan** to the chat_

 

 

 **Hansol:** Nice shirt. Is it made of Boyfriend Material? 

 **Seungkwan:** Bye.

 **Hansol:** Wait!

 **Hansol:** Seungkwan, maybe you don't want to date me again, but I do. I miss you a lot. I really want you back...

 **Seungkwan:** Hansol, I do too but could we make this work ?... I mean, we fought a lot recently. I don't want this to happen again...

 **Hansol:** I promise it won't. I'll take care of you


	23. ...You okay bro?

**Dad** _**Joshua** added  **God Rap Hansol** and  **Diva Boo** to the chat_

 

 **Father Seungcheol:** Finally!

 **Jun's one and only:** You guys are back together?

 **God Rap Hansol:** Yep

 **Tea spiller:** Did you end up in bed?

 **God Rap Hansol:** No

 **Diva Boo:** Yes

 **Tea spiller:** Vernon please, don't try to hide things from me

 **Mom Jeonghan:** Great Hansol and Seungkwan are back together that's cool. Now you know what I want ?

 **xXxemo_wooxXx:**?

 **Mom Jeonghan:** CHAN'S BOYFRIEND NAME!!!

 **Meangyu:** Why are the capitals for?

 **Mom Jeonghan:** I don't know. It looked cool in my head

 **Lovely son:** Should I tell them?

 **Donkey Yum:** If you feel like it

 **Lovely son:** Ok then

 **Lovely son:** Actually, I'm dating Seokmin

 **Jihoon's bf:** Wait...What?

 **Mom Jeonghan:** So you're telling that during all this time your boyfriend was looking at me, talking with me, BREATHING THE SAME FUCKING AIR AS ME and I didn't know?

 **Dad Joshua:** Language

 **Mom Jeonghan:** Don't have time for your bullshit, Joshua. I have been betrayed by my own son!

 **Hoshi's love:** He is not even your son, why are you so loud for?

 **Mom Jeonghan:**...

 **Dad Joshua:** Don't piss him even more, would you? You aren't the one who has to calm him down

 **Lovely son:** It went better than the scenario I did in my head

 **xXxemo_wooxXx:** What the heck did you imagine?

 **Lovely son:** Jeonghan would cook Seokmin before feeding him to the birds

 **Diva Boo:**...You okay bro?

 **Lovely son:** Yes I'm fine ^^ Why?

 **Diva Boo:** Nevermind

 **Jihoon's bf:** What does it mean when conversations like this one are normal for you

 **Tea spiller:** I think it means that it's time to change your friends

 


End file.
